Les feuilles tombent
by Seiju
Summary: Sakura et sa soeur ont toujours couru, mais pour quels raisons ? Que cachent-elles ? Les visages tombent !


Nous sommes dans une chambre clair où une jeune fille se repose, quand tout d'un coup une autre jeune fille ressemblant à la première déhenbula dans la pièce . Pourtant, la jeune fille endormis ne donna aucun signe de vie . La deuxième jeune fille, appelée Tayuya, ne s'avoua pas vaincu, le réveil de sa sœur allait être dur . Elle sortit pour rerentrer avec quelque chose à la main et le mis sûr la jeune fille endormit .

Jeune fille endormit: Aaaa...! Mais t'es malade ma parole !

Tayuya : Non, sakura ! Je ne suis pas malade ( réfléchi )...(se met la main sur son front puis compare avec celui de la dénommé sakura ) NON ! Je n'ai pas de fièvre met par contre toi du doit peut être en avoir .

Sakura : Normal, avec une douche froide !

Tayuya : Mais comme je suis ta one-san ( grand-sœur/frère ) je savais que tu te réveillerais en avance .

Sakura : Parce qu'il est quel heure ?

Tayuya : Hum ( regarde sa montre ) 7h59 .

Sakura : Et on commence à quel heure ?

Tayuya : 8 heure ( réalise ) Merde ! Uruzaï ( merde )! On est en retard !

Sakura : Dans 5 minutes, je suis en bas .

Tayuya : Dac' .

Sakura partit au pas de course à la salle de bain . Pendant ce temps Tayuya alla prévenir leur nouveau lycée qu'elle serait en retard . Présentons ces deux jeunes filles :

• La plus vieille des deux, tayuya , elle a un an de plus que sa sœur donc elle a 17 ans . Ses yeux d'un beau marron clair, ceux de son père et comme sa sœur elle a les cheveux roses qui leur viennent de leur mère comme son teint bronzée .

• La plus petite, Sakura , elle a un an de moins que sa sœur, 16 ans, car comme elle est intelligente elle a sautée une classe . Elle a les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux rose, tout lui viens de sa mère sauf son teint pâle qui lui vient de son père .

Elles vivent seules car leurs parents sont mort dans LEUR accident . « leur » car elles y étaient aussi, elles avaient 8 et 7 ans . Tayuya et Sakura s'en sont sortis qu'avec quelques fractures, mais la petite Sakura découvrit sa phobie : « Les voitures » . Donc sa sœur faisait tout pour éviter de monter dans une voiture . Tayuya continuait de naviguer dans ses passer mais fût couper par l' arriver de sa petite sœur qui regardait la table d'un drôle d'œil, Tayuya suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux pour tomber au … NUTELLA .

Tayuya : Saku … ( air blasé )

Sakura : Mon chère, mon magnifique, mon cœur, mon étoile, mon rayon de soleil … [ part dans son délire ] …

Tayuya : (Toujours blasée ) Bon ! Tu le prends TON Nutella !

A peine elle eut fini sa phrase que Sakura avait une cuillère de nutella dans la bouche et dans ses mains, elle tartinait une tartine de nutella.

Tayuya : Aller on y go ! Et cette fois si on ne parle même pas ! Dac'?

Sakura: Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois faire semblant de ne pas te connaître .

Tayuya : Si ILS nous découvrent on est fichut déjà qu'avec nos couleurs de cheveux ça arrange pas _ _''

Sakura : Ah ! Oui ! Elle est où ma perruque ? Je l'a trouve plus …

Tayuya : ( tend ) Tiens tu prends la blonde cette fois !

Sakura : C'est vraie que l'année dernière tu prenais toutes les insultes

Tayuya : Oui donc on y va, on est déjà en retard et on se demande à cause de qui !

Après cette courte dispute, elles partirent au lycée . Celui-ci ressembler à un château . Elles se dirigèrent au bureau de la directrice . Le lycée était blanc, bleue et noir pour un lycée de bourge ( terme familier pour « riche » souvent ce sont les personnes les détestant qui les surnomment ainsi) c'est plutôt sombres pensèrent les deux sœurs .

TOC TOC TOC

… : Entrer !

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent pour apercevoir une jeune femme au cheveux blond, aux yeux marron et surtout avec cette énorme poitrine .

POV SAKU :

Uruzaï, c'est quoi ça ?Une montgolfière ? Et ma sœur en reste bouche bée, c'est vraie que dans mon ancien lycée c'était différent ! Eh ! Oui, on n'est pas en début d'année . U_U on s'est fait virées, si vous voulez nous nous battions c'était marrant mais je pense que cette année sa va être dur, on est dans un lycée de « bourge » .

… : Ah ! Vous êtes les nouvelles !

Nous deux : Oui !

Directrice : Bon, vous êtes dans la 2nd1 et là vous avez Kakashi Hatake en 203 .

Sakura : On est dans la même classe ?

Directrice : Oui, si ça vous déranges je m'en fout royalement .

La réponse de la directrice nous a choquées, elle est franche en tout cas ! =D j'aime bien cette directrice .

Directrice : Vous pouvez y aller j'ai mon Sak... euh je voulais mon travail qui m'attend ( rire gêné )

Sur ceux nous partîmes de la salle puis un peux avant là salle …

Sakura : Cette année c'est qui qui fait la pouf richou ?

Tayuya : L'année dernière c'était toi et tu as continuait dans l'autre lycée donc c'est mon tour et tu fais la timide devant les mecs et sinon tu tapes si il le faut bien sûr, Dac' ?

Sakura : Ouech alors attend !

Je m'approche d'elle et lui remonte sa jupe pour ressembler à une pouf et la tartine de maquillage .

Tayuya : C'est Horrible

Sakura : Je sais mais c'est le but ( reparte vers leur salle de cour, arrive à la porte ) LACHE MOI SALLE POUF !

Tayuya : FERME LA BLONDASSE .

Sakura : Répète ( Tape la porte avec son pied )

BOUM

Sakura : Ça c'est toi si tu continus à me faire chier !

Classe : ( choqué )

Tayuya : Bonjours professeur, excuser moi de MON retard .

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas grave, mais présente toi !

Tayuya : Tayuya Ha...Shimyro, 17 ans , adore : Shoping , les beau goss et …

Sakura : C'est bon on a pigé t'es une pouf .

Tayuya : Tait toi, la blonde …

Sakura : Ta quoi contre les blonde

Tayuya : Une blonde avec un cerva...

Kakashi : LA FERME ET PRESENTEZ-VOUS !

mec blond : Kakashi-senseï , vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui ... VOUS AVEZ PAS PRIT DU CAFE GRAND-MERE SE MATIN C'EST POUR CA

Kakashi : * retardé mentale (blasé)* UZUMAKI NARUTO, 1 heure de colle si vous continuez . Donc reprenez Mlle Shimyro .

Tayuya : Hmm...! Ah ! Oui ! Et je suis riche voilà !

Kakashi : Donc à toi maintenant pendant que Mlle Shimyro veuille s'assoir à côté de Karin la fille au cheveux rouge avec des lunettes .

Sakura : B-bonjours j-je m'appelle Sakura Haru j-j'ai 16 ans et c-c'est t-tout .

Fille à quatre couette : OH ! Une autre Hina mais en mini elle est trop chou

Kakashi : Mlle No Subaku veuillez vous assoir !

témarie : Excusez moi monsieur

Kakashi : Donc Mlle Haru asseyait vous à côté du mec au cheveux noir qui a l'air de sans foutre .

Sakura : Le m-mec a-avec l-la c-coupe de PERRUCHE MWAHAHAH la honte

Je me suis mise à rigoler comme pas possible puis je fus accompagné par cette Témarie et trois autres filles, une blonde avec une queue de cheval haute était affalée ou plutôt écrouler sur sa table, une autre au cheveux marron mit en macaron et une fille au cheveux bleutés qui se retenais de rire puis Naruto se mit à rire qui fut accompagné par la classe sauf 5 garçons …

DRING

Classe : OUAI ….

Je sortis puis alla m'assoir sur un banc sous un cerisier qui n'était pas en fleur puis ces trois filles vinrent vers moi .

Témarie : Salut moi c'est Témarie No subaku .

Fille blonde : Moi Ino Yamanaka

C'est la fille de la plus grande fleuriste et mannequin au monde

Fille au macaron : Moi c'est tenten Riaigi

Une fille banal à non c'est la fille du plus grand boxeur du Japon

Fille au yeux nacrés : H-hinat-ta H-hyuga .

2e puissance mondiale Yahou ! ( bave)

Témarie : Et nous on a entendu ta présentation toute à l'heure .

elles sont trop simpas !

Ino : Donc toute à l'heure tu t'ai mis au dos les poufs comme je paris que Tayuya va en faire partit vraiment des filles comme ça

Témarie : Ino je te rappelle que tu en étais une !

Ino : me rappelle pas c'est mauvais souvenir (souffle, blasé)

Ten : Donc bienvenue dans le club des « The flowers of the spring » si tu veux !

Sakura : Bien sûr que je veux .

Je commençais à pleurer à chaude larmes puis elles vinrent me serrer dans leurs bras .

… : Tiens la nouvelle chiale ( sourire mauvais ) .

Témarie : Ta geule shikamaru !

Sakura : Zen tema' c'est pas grave ( tête toute mignonne )

Témarie : T'es trop chou avec cette tête ( me sert )

Sakura : Tu m'étouffe ! ( K.O )

Témrie : Oh pardon .

Sakura : pas grave juste assommé !

Shikamaru : Vous êtes des femmes galèrent

Témarie : Tu vas te prendre mon poing dans ta face

C' est comme ça que se fût la baston ( terme familier pour bagarre !) dans tout le lycée ! Résultat : Viré 1 mois pour 5 gars et tout le groupe des « The flowers of the spring »

1 MOIS PLUS TARD

J'ai vus les fille presque tout les jours mais je ne l'ai inviter jamais à cause de ma sœur mais bon !Me revoilà de retour j'ai découvert que tema' était amoureuse de shika' , Ten' de Neji, Ino de Kiba avant c'était sasuke mais c'est fini et Hina' de Naru' depuis la CM2 !

… : GRAND FRONT TU VIENS D'ARRIVER !

Sakura : Oui ma truie ( fait un câlin à « la truie » )

…: Hum, Hum .

Sakura : Oh pardon Hina' (fait un calin à Hina puis à Tenten pour finir par Témarie )

Témarie : Tu savais qu'il y a un bal dans 3 jours on était pas au courant, ils vont m'entendre gueuler !

Témarie est toujours comme ça on l'a changera jamais ! Tiens voilà le groupe qu'elles détestent même si elles les aiment, compliqué ! Logique, avant ils étaient amies puis avec la popularité ils ont prit la grosse tête, pas simpas les amis ! Se groupe s'appelle les BG5 ( beau goss 5 ) moi je l'ai appelle belle gueule pas de couille donc on a fait un pari et on doit les appellaient les BGPC ) .

Témarie : Salut les belle gueule pas de couille

Tenten : Non, c'est BGPC !

Shikamaru : tu nous a appelés comment là ?

Tenten : BGPC ! Vraiment des cons ceux là

… : Ta dit quoi pucca .

Tenten : Oh! Glaçon N°2 à parler faut applaudir non ! Tu ne trouve pas NEJI !

Neji : Hn !

Ino : Ice-man number 2 troisièmes

Hinata : Les filles ça ne se fait pas !

Sakura : Mais voyons Hina' il y a un pari en jeux comme même !

Témarie : Ouai, et j'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce pari ^^

Tenten : Moi non plus !

Je vis un blond s'enfuir avec Hina' mais il lui veut quoi je commence à courir vers lui mais fut stoppé par deux bras qui me serrèrent les hanches .

Sakura : Qui, qui a osé me stoppé ?

Monde autours : ( ébahi )

Sakura : Ils ont quoi ces tarés et tu m'emmène où là ?

… :...

Sakura : Quelle belle phrase

J'arrivais à une pièce sombre puis il me déposa par terre mais je ne le vis pas car le noir m'en empêcher .

Sakura : Qui est là ? Répond ! J'aime pas le noir sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenir on est où ?

…: Tu vas te taire à la fin !

Cette voix était grave mais belle … J'ai mon port puis je clic sur ma sœur pour l'appeler et met mon portable à l'oreille .

… : Tu fout quoi là ?

Sakura : Sa se voit, je veux me tirer de la …

… : ( essaye d'enlever le port ) Donne moi ça !

Sakura : Nan, allo sœurette j'ai besoin d'aide je sais pas où je suis mais c'est près de la cour à gauche …. aide moi ahh ….

BOUM CRACK

Sakura : Mais t'es malade ma parole ! Puis tu m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais !

… : Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa donc maintenant tu te tais, comprit !

Sakura : Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici !

La lumière c'est mis et je pus le revoir il ressemble, première impression :C'EST UNE PERRUCHE CA. Il me regardait bizarrement .

Sakura : Quoi ?

Sasuke : ( s'approche de Sakura ) tu vas voir ( enlève la perruque de saku ) J'avais raison tu es bien sakura HARUNO !

Sakura : Et ça fait quoi !

Sasuke : Tu ne le sais pas …

Paf

Ma sœur était devant la porte et accourut vers moi

Tayuya : Tu n'as rien ( regarde saku ) Il ne t'a rien fait .

Sakura : Nan rien =D ! Mais je veux du nutella j'en ai plus

Tayuya : XD oui tu vas bien !

Sasuke : Hum ! Hum !

Tayuya : Tu voulais quoi à ma sœur ?

Sasuke : Alors toi ça doit être Sakon

Tayuya : Nan pas VOUS ! Saku viens on s'en va !

Sakura : Mais je me suis fait des amis pourquoi à chaque fois c'est comme ça …

Sasuke : Simplement parce que ta soeur ne voulait pas de se mariage arrangé avec nos parents =)

QUOI ! Il parle de quoi là ?

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas ! Tayuya explique moi !

… : Vos parents ont fait un marcher avec les notres à vos 18 ans vous serez marier à nous mais si vos parents sont mort avant … Vous habitez avec nous !

Tayuya : On sait enfui car on ne vous connait pas ! Alors tait-toi Sakon !

Sakon : Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à nous connaître, on fait ça pendant 2 ans si vous nous aimez toujours pas nous vous laisserons tranquille, Dac' ?

Sakura : Moi sait d'accord !

3 ANS PLUS TARD

Tayuya : Aller saku' ne stress pas c'est la vie point barre .

Sakura : Mais toi aussi tu étais pire !

Tayuya : _ Heurm on ne parle pas de moi mais de toi ! Défile pour voir

Je défile sous ses yeux cette robe me va à ravi si ma sœur est comme ça ! Vous vous demandez se qui c'est passer pendant ce long temps et bien ma sœur à accoucher d'un petit garçon, Yuki, et devinez son papa qui sait et bien tout simplement Sakon et oui ma soeur a apprit à l'aimer comme moi avec sasuke moi je l'ai aimer le lendemain même c'était marrant …

Flash Back :

Sasuke : Voici ta maison …

Sakura : Tros beau ( se précipite à l'intérieur ) Encore plus beau à l'intérieur ( glisse )OUAAAAA

J'attendais ma chute mais elle ne venait pas donc je levais ma tête et je fus à 10 centimètre de la bouche de sasuke qui m'avait rattraper .

Sakura : Excuse-moi je suis étourdie (rouge écrevisse )

Sakuke : Tu sais que tu es plutôt joli avec ce rouge ( sourire à vous faire craquer )

Sakura : ( essaye de se relever ) Merci .

BOUM SMACK

J'ai essayer de me relever mais je me suis cogner sur son menton et je l'ai embrasser mais qu'est-ce qui fait il intensifie …... Ses lèvres sont chaude et sucrée et nos deux langues se croisent quelquefois ...

Fin du Flash Back .

C'était mon tout premier baiser et là je vais me marier que demander de plus .

Hina' : Attention à ne pas trop stresser pour ne pas perdre le bébé !

Ah oui je suis enceinte de jumeau . Et tout le monde est déjà marier sauf moi et mon fiancé et oui tema et shika, Ten' et Negi, ino et Kiba et hina' et naru sont déjà mariés mais nous avions préférer attendre !

Voilà mon histoire est comme dirait-on fini, mais ça vie ne se terminera pas là ! Je ne peux vous la raconter, je laisse votre imagination le faire .


End file.
